The Happy Dungeon Wars! (Happy Wars and Happy dungeons x-over)
by Trains45
Summary: Two Knights fall from the sky but they meet a powerful magician girl. (MasonxLily) (MatthewxEvangeline) (Credits to Toylogic and the Characters belong to Toylogic.)
1. Chapter 1:The journey of the forest

"Warriors Fell down to the forest everyday none of the Warriors made it...until two lucky guys Named Mason and Matthew were lucky enough to survive the fall thanks to a magician girl." "The Girl who Mason saved didnt get to see him at this time..." "Argh!"*the girl witnesses the two Knights Falling down from the sky*

*Mason's POV*

"OOHHH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"*Matthew and I were falling in the skies*"Mason! Ah Crap Mason you okay?!*matthew tried his best to wake me up be he couldn't* "Sorry..."*the girl witnessed this and uses her magic to revive me* "Hey! hey! HYAAH!"*I instantly woke up as good as fresh!*"I'm Gonna steal everything you got! gob-gob!"*a goblin prepares to attack the trio!* "Oh yeah you scare me AHHH!"*in a taunt voice i do,the goblin attacks me But he misses* "Not so Bright are you?"* "It's...a goblin!"*the girl realizes the attacks on me,but me and Matthew Defeat them.*

"Repeat this after me! Gob-gob-gob-gob I'm dead! Ahahaha!"*matthew taunts the defeated goblins.* "Thank you. The forest is dangerous. Let's get out of here!"*the girl leads the way for the two warriors.* "I Feel bad who put it those crates here, but break the barrel and crates and let's go! and by the way my name is Lily,Princess Lily" "My name's Mason." "Yo I'm Matthew! Pleased to meet you!"*the 3 of us arrive at the final place to exit the forest but a bunch of Goblins attack me!* "Mason! NO!*she was crying out for me,is she falling in love with me?,but i blast them out of my way and turn into rage mode!* "Let's get em! Mason!"*matthew being confident,we both attack the last of the goblins.* "Wow,the outside world is truly an amazing place! i'll have to post this on Happy Book"*lily truly fell in love with me!;i was unaware of the feelings.* "And you The Rowdy guy also deserves some fame too!" "One at a Time Princess."*matthew replied to the princess but the captain arrives.* "Princess! Are you alright!? and HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"*he spots matthew in a Dark Kingdom Outfit* "That Uniform Looks Dark Kingdom-ish to me! You're the one attacking her?!"

"Chill Out man! I'm not one of them! My Name is Matthew Kane Pleased to Meet yo-LOOK OUT!"*matthew pushes the captain aside since a big boss goblin was about to attack him by surprise!* "You and Mason are protecting her? On the Behalf of the Order of the White Dragon,I Thank You and...Your Friend. we'll get to Talk Later."*the goblin succeeds in attacking the captain* "Who on Earth would dare to lay a finger on my folks! *Matthew and i say "WE DO!"* *he turns to see Princess Lily* "Wh-What stunning beauty!" "You're Mine!"*but I Surprise kill the big boss goblin!* "I'm afraid and I think NOT!* "My beautiful Girl! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"*he died due to blood loss and the backstab* "Matthew WE DID IT ! WOO! We saved a Princess!"*i scream out of happiness and joy*

"Thank you for saving me from that guy My cute-and brave Mason the Knight!"*she removes Mason's helmet and she kisses him on his lips!* "Such a Brave and cute good boy! hehe!~" *I Blushed in deep red* "L-let's just g-get out of here before i pass out." "Right. Let's get out of here."*matthew replied* "You both are true heroes Mason and Matthew! You really are." *the captin chuckled* *and the 4 of them head back to a castle where the captain is* (Story continues on Chapter 2:Mason and the love Ogre) (I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!) (Credits to toylogic.)


	2. Chapter 2:Mason and the Love Ogre

*Mason's POV*

"This must be the place..." *i reluctantly advance forwards without holding any fears,but the Ogre spots me!* "Mason, you're the one for me! This is the first time I ever fell for a human..." "No way! i dont! i'm taking you down!"*i reply as i attack the love ogre and the ogre charges her thunder attack but i hastingly move out of the radius!*"You belong to me Mason and you can't deny it!"*she still attacks me but i defeat her...but she turned into a human and began crying about why all of the boys hate her...i felt a bit bad and guilty.* "Why...why does all boys hate me?"*she was crying on the ground*"I..Look..i don't hate you..you're cute too."*i remove my helmet and kisses the girl's lips,while she does the same* "If you can make it to the castle i live. meet me there." *the girl then kisses on my cheek!* "I'll see you there my cute Mason at least i know you don't hate me~"*she wants to come with me maybe i proved i'm a strong guy?* "Oooh you're so strong~" "You're right i'm a strong man."*i was blushing by the compliments and we both return to the castle*

*Matthew's POV*

"Wait what?! there's another princess?!" "Yes there is! The princess of the light kingdom!"*Frank replies but he also says that the place she's held is in the sunset place* "I'll have to rescue her! No way i'm letting her down!"*he heads out* "Your Highness! In a few minutes,we will be ready to escape!"*the marshall being confident about the plan* "Is everything all right?"*same confidence but less than the marshall* "Of Course Your highness! I've arranged for some servants to dress up like the princess! This will earn us more time!"*still the marshall is confident,more than the dark king does* "I'm the Princess y'all (yawn)"*a fake princess speaks* "...Really Marshall? that doesn't look like her, I think..."*probably knows the fail of the exact replicas.*

"What an Insult! I don't have a face like that!"*the princess replies* Perhaps noticable to one as discerning as your highness,but those fools will never see through it! Hurry your highness we must hide! ASAP man ASAP!" *Matthe manages to find his way to the real princess* "Aw Shucks we've been foun...wait...It's you!..Yuri! you had us all snowed!..The king...me...Even your comrades."*the marshall realizing the betrayal of matthew* "I'm taking the princess back...and you two are going down! HYAAAAAH!"*I Charge at the marshall and the dark king,both launching them flying and falling to their deaths!* "You're gonna pay for thiiiiiiis!" *i Taunt at them* "Yeah why don't you come over and say that to my face tough guy!" *Matthew checks on the princess* "You okay?" "Thank you my Knight!"*matthew and the princess return to the castle* "Thank you for saving me,oh brave brave sir knight Yuri/Matthew!" *she kisses in Matthews lips as a thanks* "Such a cute,rowdy and good boy!"*matthew blushes in deep red just like mason*

"Well done!,Awesome! Epic! Totally owned!"*people were congratulating me by the solo rescue mission* "Man what courage! the girl would have been done for! The guy's a hero! He went on alone to save the princess! The princess wouldnt have ever made it out of there Without him!" (Story continues on Chapter 3:Lily's thoughts on Mason) (Credits to toylogic!)


	3. Chapter 3:Lily's Thoughts about Mason

"Lily what's the thoughts on Mason?"*frank asks about mason's heroic mission with his friend Matthew/Yuri* "He...he and matthew risked their lives to save me..i wish i could spend time with Mason and Matthew"*lily replies* "Don't worry about them since you posted their awesome skills and teamwork you,Mason and Matthew came famous!"*frank was happy about the fame mason and matthew have!*

"I...I have to find Mason i can't let more danger get to my cute knight."*lily is concerned about Mason's wellbeing,she sets out to look for him,he's at his bedroom dreaming of adventures and stuff* "Mason wake up. hehe i gotta say im still thankful of you and matthew saving me." "Really? thanks Lily. Hey...speaking of Matthew where is he?"*mason asks* "Oh Matthew? he saved the Princess of the light. and the princess was also thankful of the rescue. we wouldn't survive without you two there to help out!"*lily and mason watch the sunset* "I love you Mason~"*she kisses mason's cheek* "I love you too Lily."

(it's a short chapter since this is only Lily's thoughts and feelings about Mason) (i hope you enjoyed this mini chapter,here will be more!)


	4. Love Ogre's Journey with Mason and Matt!

"Mason...at least he doesn't truly hate me...i wish i could help him...maybe i can invite him and his Friend to a picnic. Just the 3 of us~"*and she quickly spots Mason* "Yo Matt! let's go to the beach we can relax there!"*matthew decides to go there as well but the love ogre eavesdropped the chat beteen mason and matthew*

"The beach! maybe i can do a picnic there! KYAAAAAAA Mason!"*she screams out of joy* "Huh? what is it?"*mason asks* "Can i go to the beach with you? Pleeeeaaase my cute darling?~"*she was so happy to spend time with mason* "Ummmm...Sure why not?" "Yaaaay!"*she quickly takes mason to the beach* "That there girl...she's crazy. least i wasn't where mason met her. i'd be dealing with a nerd heh anyhoo i must haste to the beach."*matthew heads out to the beach* "Mason...You wouldn't..."*lily also heads to the beach*

*Mason's POV*

*I escape the love ogre and i quickly join with the Male knights!* "Yo Mason! we're about to start surfing you wanna join us?" *Frank Asks* "Yeah let's do this!"*i join in the knights...but..a Female Mage is on MY Surfboard riding with ME!* "Mason cutie...you ready for this?"*she asks me* "Like i said I sure am!" *the team surfs out and lily arrives at the beach looking for me* "Mason! excuse me Matthew have you seen Mason?"*she asks Matthew* "Yes i did see Ma-Look! Mason's surfing with the Knights and...Oh dear...Mason's on his surfboard with a female Mage with him!" *Lily quickly looks at where mason is* "What?! Impossible!"*she sees me with a girl Matt mentioned and the rest of the Knights,and gasps out of realizing!* "Mason...Grrrrrrr...you're in deep trouble when you finish..."*Me and the Squad impress some girls,No! All girls were impressed!*

"We did it team!"*i yell out in joy,but our celebration was short-lived and Lily spots me!* "Yeah...as if you ditched me! Mason...you..you surfed with a girl with you?!" "What?! how did she know this?! Dammit Matt...(he had no choice. i can't blame him.)"I answer truthfully* "Yes...I surfed with a girl. I...I just wanted to have fun Lily. i wouldn't ditch you without a reason...i'm sorry..."*i walk away in depression,but the love ogre follows me in her attempt to comfort me* (Story Continues on Chapter 5) (Credits to Toylogic FULL credits!)


	5. Mason's Overdepression

*Mason's POV*

"What am i doing wrong?!...Oh god...Why...why..what am i doing wrong?!" *I remove my Helmet* "I Guess i don't need this anymore...Auf Wiedersehen my friends..."*I Leave the castle and head to somewhere i can be happy...*

*Matthew's POV*

"What happened?! Mason's not in his Room! Where is he?!" *Frank noticed Mason wasn't on his own room,but he notices a Goodbye Note.*"No...This...this can't be! i gotta tell the others!"*Frank heads to the PA system and reads out loud and clear the note.* "This can't be happening!"*a knight noticing the hero of the kingdom leaving* "Mason..."*the love ogre was crying out for Mason,every female knights,clerics,berserkers,engies,zephyrs...crying out for Mason* "WHAAAAAT?! Mason Left?! H-how did this happen?!"*the captain atleast shows concern to mason despite his tough personality,i Tell him what happened* "Mason...he got overlydepressed he took the blame when Lily said that he ditched him,Mason Chose to answer truthfully..." "Mason just what?!" *Lily also heard the goodbye note* "Lily...He left..he left the kingdom...2 *lily felt guilty a lot for Mason*

*Lily's POV*

"Mason...Where are you?...come back home..." *i call out to mason but to no avail,he's nowhere to be seen,and i have a hallucination*

"And that's..."*the ghostly figure of mason speaks during the hallucination i have right now*

*GET READY!* *red,green,yellow,yellow,green*

*GREAT!*

"The end of my story. I wasn't able to take the pressure,so i chose to put a definitive end to all the madness...I thought i was tougher than i really was. All those days in the kingdom,all those killings,all that violence,finally worn me out...I'll never know what really happened in that beach on the sunny thursday night...It may seem strange but my last thought was of Princess Lily..."*the hallucination ends* "Mason...oh my god..."*she hears a scream that's the same voice of Lucas Kane.* "Mason's in trouble! I've got to help him!"*i barge in the door and i see Mason hanging on a balcony!*"Mason! Hang in there cutie i'll save you!" *She pulls Mason back to safety* "Were you out of your mind?!"

*Mason's POV*

"The Visions...the walls were blown away!...The winds!..the tempest i..."*i was freaking out*"I don't know whats happening to me Lily...i just don't know..."*I was scared alot about the visions i have,but lily comforts me* "i'll help you mason..i'll be at your side..no matter what happens...and i found your helmet.."*she gives my helmet to me but before i wear it she kisses on my lips.* "I hope so lily i hope so..."

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter! All Characters from Happy wars/Happy Dungeons belong to toylogic!)


	6. Lily Spends a day with Mason

*Mason's POV*

"I hope you're right Lily...,i hope everything will be okay.." *Lily hugs me tight as a sign that she comforts me from my depression state,it made me feel a bit better than usual* "You and Matthew literally risked your own lives to save me..thank you Mason...*she kisses me on my lips again,but i kiss her back,somehow i made her wish come true.*"We do Lily..heh..me and him are heroes..people were saying that we both were heroes after the Captain told the stories of me,you and matt adventuring together."*she still hugs her knight.*

Hm? there's a Crate for me..*I try to open but it's locked,there's a very good super premium item inside for me!* "I gotta Pry this open."

*GET READY!* *He taps the L and R till he opens but fails the first one* "I think it...budged a little..." *I continue prying it open* "Ahh..it's open a few inches..." *and i yet continue prying the crate open* "Agh..I almost had it..."*i manage to pry the crate open,i found a red dragon lance!* "Yeah! i got the Red Dragon Lance!,You can run but you cant hide goblins! Gob-Gob on this when my red dragon lance defeats you easily! Ahahaha! Yes!"*lily hugs mason* "Oooh,you're a true strong man Mason~!" "Yep and this time I've Finally proved it!

*Frank,bobbin,the love ogre came into my apartment,the love ogre was worried sick about me,she hugs me tightly,and lily joins in* (the Love ogre as a female human) "Girls Girls..one at a time!...Gah!" *the girls giggled,and i knew it.* "Atleast i have friends like you that worry of my wellbeings.*mason feels a bit cheered up by the hug* (Story continues on Chapter 7)


	7. Mason Roasts The Love Ogre!(Human)

*Mason's POV*

"I hope I'm doing the right thing..."*i proceed,but i encounter Singy Reller,the girl who kept daydreaming about my fame* "Oh god...not you again."*but the girl approaches me* "Mason you came to see me on stage did you?" "What? Well i...i do...darling..." *she Performs an amazing music on stage,i was unaware that people came too!* *a DDR machine rised up from a ground and Singy Reller tells me to play the machine,i reluctantly head to the machine,and starts playing on the P2 pad* "Oh My god he's amazing! Mason's Amazing!" *some knights came to watch me play as well!*

*After I finish playing,singy reller wants to adventure with me and give all support to me as possible.* "Let's do this then reller...But don't ya go crazy on me!" *but the love ogre didnt like it that i chose to play songs for reller* "OH COME ON! I can never catch a dang break!"*i was so annoyed that i couldn't get a break* "What do you want?" "What do you want?! is that all you have to say?! You played for reller and some girls were watching you play!"*she was so annoyed,she saw me play the whole time,but i taunted her* "Ooh yeah you're really scary and why don't you come over and say that to my face tough girl?" *Lots of OOOOOOOOOOOOOH were heard,she walked away in shame* "haha..you...you got owned!"

(Story continues on Chapter 8:Love Ogre's one on one battle)


	8. Mason Redeems Himself

*Mason's POV*

"No.I'll go find her.." *I felt bad about the girl* "What?! you can't just go out there Mason!"*lily was concerned again* "I embarassed her infront of everybody and i...i...No. i'll have to find her!"*I run outside the castle and heads to where the love ogre is and finds her* "Sorry to keep you waiting darling.." *the love ogre looks at me* "Mason...why did you do this to me?" *i sigh and i feel bad a bit more than usual* "Wowzers...you look beautiful that on your happy book profile...you really do." "I'm so glad you came,Mason." *she turns into a ogre* "Come on Mason...let's have a battle one on one! let's go!"

"Aw Cripes..."

*GET READY!* *green,blue,yellow,yellow,both greens*

*GREAT!*

*I Charge at the love ogre without holding back...*

*GET READY!*

*Green,red,yellow,blue,red,red,both greens*

*GREAT!*

*But i stop attacking her,it wouldn't do me any good if i did,the ogre turns back into human,looking worried that why i didn't attack her at full force.*

"Mason?..why did you stop?.."*she sees me freaking out,she turns back into human* "No! I can't take this anymore please!..oh god..."*the girl kisses on my cheek* "You know what Lily said Mason...herself,me,your friends will always be there at your need..."*she hugs me tight* "These Visions in my head...i'm losing my mind..."*lily arrives and attempts to ask me about these visions* "I..i ...i tried to do something...i wasn't good enough."*ily also hugs me,both girls were concerned about mason's wellbeing,and they proved it*

"I...i didnt mean to..it...it's like..a dream..i..a sick dream...with some...guy pulling the strings..."*lily takes me home,she serves me food,but i atleast eat the food* "Thanks lily..." "No problem Mason"*she replies* "Oh and the girl Who You saved? Her name's Caroline..she has something to say."*lily calls caroline to mason's apartment* "Mason! Oh my god are you Okay?!...i'm sorry it's that i still remember the day you saved me from falling to my death..i..i wish i could do something to help.."*she was worried sick about me too!*

"Don't worry about me Caroline...i'll find a way that you can help me. i'll promise you."*mason hugs Caroline* (The Story will Continue on the Next Chapter!)


	9. Matthew and Evangeline!

*after a long time that Mason was on a vacation...*  
"Mason...i miss him..." Lily misses mason a lot..even more than usual. "Don't worry he's coming in right now." Matthew replies in which Lily asks "Where?" She turns around and sees Mason! "Mason! *runs to Mason,crying happily that he returned after some long time*Where were you?! T-tell me! I missed you so much!" She quickly hugs mason and wouldn't let go of him "You...You dummy! You wouldn't believe what i've been experiencing nightmares..." She still hugs Mason. "I missed you too Lily.." Lily removes Mason's Helmet and kisses him as a welcome back sign "I love you mason...i don't want to lose you." She still wouldn't let go of mason "I love you as well lily."

*Bobbin's POV*

"I remember...i remember that Mason came incase things went sour...Then i met the love ogre...she kept saying that i was the one for her and she wanted me for who knows how much." I was telling my story to some female knights,they came interested to the story "Then i told her i was going to take her to a karaoke...i made then her dream come true..she then told me that she would love me forever.." "That's true..she loves you. you atleast got fame though."

*Evangeline's POV*  
"I'm Bored...it's the same thing everyday...i miss the good old times i listened to my cute Matthew's Adventure Stories...Hanging out with Matt...Me and Matthew beating up bad guys! and now that he's not seen here it's like shop 'til i drop!" I see Matthew talking to his friend Mason "Oh Matthew...*lovesighs* my hero!" I run at Matthew "Maatthew! Long time no see!"

*Matthew's POV*

"A-ah umm h-hi Evangeline!" I was nervous in talking to her. "I was hoping you and me would be adventuring together Matt...And This way, i'll be able to keep my eyes on you~.*winks at matthew*" I was WAAAY nervous by now! "Uh..." "I see The Brave knight came with you..you told me stories about your adventures with the brave knight." "I'm Mason.i adventure and hang out with Matthew." She was so amazed that i adventure with Mason,she's atracted a lot now "It's true and i errr..Um...I'vegot to be going now! err toodles!" i run off "Matthew! Don't run away! Awwwwww!"

(that's the end of the Chapter! I congratulate you who ever gets the scenes XD,Anyhoo there will be more!)


	10. Wild Ride to Popularity!

(Just to let you know, this will be a transcript chapter but there might be some Changed Dialogues/Dialogue Trees/Added Dialogues Maybe they're rare or common. Don't read if it spoils you. Anyways I hope you Enjoy!) (Mason's Dialogues can be Found as ")

*Mason sees a Mail sent from his friend and reads it*

"I Have a Date with a Girl Recently! But We're meeting in a dangerous place,so i'd like you to come! From-Bobbin" *Mason then closes the mail* "Hmm...a Date...well time for me to fulfill this." Mason Grabs his Equipment and heads out to Bobbins Location "Here we go. Least i got the Red Dragon Lance incases like this.." *He Arrives in Aibe Road.* Bobbin:Made it. My sweet darling is waiting for me just ahead!...Whoa I'm feeling kinda nervous. [sniff, sniff]...Is it me or do i smell funny?! what do you think Mason? *He asks Mason if he smells funny or Not

O=YOU DO X*=YOU DON'T

"No. it's just you Being Nervous about your Date Bobbin...we gotta Focus though." Bobbin feels not offended "I see. we gotta keep moving though" He Replied.

"This is a new shirt too! I'm Perfect! The Perfect man!" He feels confident.

O*=SARCASTIC X=COMPLIMENT

"Heh...Check it Out Agent 00P9 Bobbin here." I Joked About Bobbin's New shirt in a non-Offending way w proceed but we see zombbies on our way Bobbin:Ugh...It's pretty gross in here. It Kinda Stinks too!...Ah! Z-Zombies?! As if there haven't been enough already Today! Aw Man! If i get into a Fight with them. I'll get zombie Vomit all over my new shirt! *He feels A bit worried about his shirt.

X=REMINDER O*=MOTIVATE

"C'mon Bobbin Your life is more important than a shirt! The girl would prefer you surviving than being elegant!" I Motivated Bobbin and he seems to agree Bobbin:You're right Mason. i should prefer my life than a perfect new shirt. Let's do this! *Mason and Bobbin Fight off the Zombies while Bobbin does his Battle Cry!*

Bobbin:Don't get in my way of my Popularity or Happiness! *He and Mason Clear the Zombies in the Area...but somebody arrives with them!*

Bobbin:Mason! Look! Somebody's Coming!..wait...It's Princess Lily!

"Huh?" *He turns around* "Lily?! What are you doing here?!" She Looked at me with a worried face Lily:Mason! I heard that you are helping Bobbin with his date so i came in to help you two...especially you Mason. *she winks at Mason* "Uhhh...Yeah...let's go already." The three of them proceed

Bobbin:Why arrange to meet me in such a Dangerous place? Did she want to avoid being seen in public? How utterly adorable! *But Mason reminds him that they have to focus* "Focus Bobbin Focus! we're not done yet with this." *Matthew came in to Help the 3 of his friends*Bobbin:Look at us Go! We're strong,cool and Super Popular! Oh yeah! And We appriciate you coming to Help us Matthew!

Matthew:Same Dude. but let's go already!

Bobbin:She's Kind and has a great personality to boot! We've only been texting,but our hearts are connected! I can talk to her about anything. I don't have to pretend and just be myself. She even asks me for advice. I'm always happy to help her out! *In Which matthew Asks* Matthew:Who? The girl you're meetin'? *in which also Bobbin replies with a yes* I see. let's go!

Bobbin:This is It Mason,Matthew and Lily! Alright! She should be up ahead! But Man we reek Like zombies! Let's jump into that spring and freshen up! It'd be impolite Otherwise. "Alright alright whatever you say." *The four Freshen up and they Proceed through the door*

Bobbin:Sorry to Keep You waiting, darlin'! *The girl Looks at the four of them,mostly at Bobbin* Girl:Bobbin and Mason! You're actually Bobbin and Mason right?

Matthew:Wowzers! she looks beautiful than on her hapybook profile! *but Lily felt a bit annoyed that the girl is getting Mason's attention!*  
Girl:I'm so glad you agreed to come,Bobbin! *she turns into a Freaking Love ogre!,it turns out Lily made her First Prediction!* Mason,Mathew and Bobbin:MAMA MIA!  
Love Ogre:Come on, Mason and Bobbin! Let's go! *the four of them had no choice but to defeat the girl! "Go Right Matthew and Bobbin, Me and Lily will take the left!" *in which Lily responds* Lily:A Plan together at last!~ *but Mason blushed in red while he replies* "Uhhh..." *But refocuses on defeating the ogre*

Bobbin:Yowzers and Ye gads! Darlin', you became a muscle freak! I don't believe it...I mean,why? How? How did you change your looks?!

Love Ogre:Muscles can do anything! Their potential is infinite! You like what you see you three Boys? (Mason,Matthew and Bobbin)

Bobbin:Did You lure me here to this secluded spot just to beat me senseless?

Love Ogre:I'd die of embarassment if there were other ogres around! *But then Caroline Comes to Save her Knight!*

Caroline:Mason! I'll help you Four as well! *she battles the girl as well,which Mason replied* "At it Girl! Whatever 're worth it!"

Bobbin:Embarassed to give a beating? You don't make any sense at All! *The 5 of them keep fighting with all they've got!*

Love Ogre:Ouch...(To Matthew) i'm sorry, but you're not the one i want! I want Mason and Bobbin! *and yet again they keep fighting* Mason and Bobbin! You're the ones for me! This is really the first time i ever fell in love with you human cuties-patooties!~

*Mason and bobbin blush in red as a compliment but Lily keeps attacking her at full force* Lily:HEY!You back away from MY Mason He's mine!  
*And the 5 of them defeat the Love Ogre,and she turns into human permanently,then a lullaby love music plays*

Girl:I can't do it! I just can't do it! No matter how hard i Try! i can't spend even a moment with the 3 of you boys...(Mason,Matthew and Bobbin)  
I knew it that Boys always hate me...but...why does everyboy hate me? *she was crying and sobbing a lot,but Mason walks his way to the girl* Lily:Mason? Wh-what are you doing? *Mason responds with* "I know what i'm doing Lily..." *he approaches the girl,and the girl looks at mason*

Girl:Why does everyone hate me?...Mason i don't understand why... *Mason takes off his helmet that covers his face* *Caroline squeals out of love that it's the first time she saw Mason's handsome face!*EEEEEE! It's my first time that i See Mason without his helmet! He looks so adorable,cute and handsome!~

"Look...I...We don't hate you...Hey...you're Lisa! The girl who Played Volleyball with Lucas!" *Bobbin asks Mason about Lucas* Bobbin:Lucas? As in The guy who unleashed his Special Volleyball Ability/Shot? The Cosmic Shot? *Mason replies with a Yes*  
Lisa:Huh?...did he tell you? if so i'm glad you recognize me...

Bobbin:So you turned into a human Permanently Lisa...Why did you attack me and My friends all of a ssudden?! Please explain to me!

Lisa:How could you not understand? Is it different for you and Mason?

X=IT IS O*=IT'S NOT

"No it ain't different. We just were confused is all." Lisa:That could explain it...*sniff*...We Ogres..well and me as a permanent human show our affection through the power of our punches.

X=ANGRY(we can't trust you) O*=SKEPTICAL (this feels wrong..)

Matthew:Damn Lily i...I don't know. but something feels really wrong with here...Like she would Do anything to prove she cares for us...

Bobbin:Um yeah...that's definitely different! With us, we just use words, y'know.  
Lisa:I didn't know...I'm so sorry, Mason and Bobbin...and You Mason..since you,Matthew and Bobbin showed Skeptisim...you three deserve a kiss from me. *She kisses Mason,Matthew and Bobbin* Such 3 cute and tough boys hehe~!

"Hey you're a total cutie!"

Matthew:You do look Like a cutie Lisa!

Bobbin:And it's awesome to have you as a Girlfriend as much as you have me as your Boyfriend Lisa! Let's go to karaoke with Mason and Matthew,when we get home. Our Men Mason and Matthew can show you the way.

Lisa:R-Really?! You,Mason and Matthew will go to karaoke with...me?! *she was so overjoyed* if so Let's all of us go Home,the 6 of us. and when we fight some bad guys i'll be able to look after you 3 boys! *she winks at the 3 boys,they blush again*

(I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and maybe you did your best to find Mason's Dialogues by the "'s during the chapter! There will be more chapters later!)


	11. Mason's Perfect Game On Skeeball

Matthew:Lily. Where's Mason? I thought he was with you. Lily:Oh Mason? He's at the Arcade playing classic arcades such as skeeball..and i can't wait to see how he is today! I would like..like to invite him on a picnic..w-with some sandwiches a- EEEE! Mason Here i come! *She runs to the arcade Mason is*

Bobbin:Oh my god if Mason Gets a Perfect game on skeeball...I swear..i swear...OOOOOHHHH! *lily hears Mason's voice* A bunch of Light knights saw Mason's Awesome Perfect Game on Skeeball clapping at him!

Lucas:OHHHH YEAAAHH! WOOOOO!

"THE QUEST! THE QUEST! THE QUEST! YES! PERFECT GAME!"

Lily:It's Mason and his friends...Oh mason!~ *she walks up to mason*

"WOOOO! Perfect Game! WOOOOOOO! THE QUEST THE QUEST IS COMPLETED!" Lily Surprise Hugs Mason Lily:You're the best Mason! I knew you could do it!

"Heh i am! I did a Perfect game! oh my god...i would totally leave right now i'm so happy right Now."

*The Gang Return Home, Mason's Friends and Lily Return home in celebration*

Lisa:Hi My Cute Bobbin-Wobbin!~ *she's so happy to see Bobbin*

Bobbin:Howdy Lisa! I had all The footage of Mason's Perfect game! We were like...amazed with Mason's Skills!

Voice:HOME 0 AWAY 1

Lisa:Oh? Were you guys also Playing Air Hockey? That Game is sooooo fun to Play! *GASP* Bobbin! were you playing with a Girl?!

Voice: HOME 5 AWAY 7

Bobbin:I-I did but i Won! I didn't let the girl win heh..Nobody messes with me! Mason Plans an Air Hockey Tourney he might play Wii Play Table tennis Music! I admit it. it's catchy!

"Alright Boys we're Starting the Tourney!"

*it shows that Matthew Plays Against Evangeline!*

Matthew:NOO! Th-this can't be happening!

Evangeline:It IS happening and if You Lose against me Matthew... We're Going on a Honeymoon!~

Matthew:I..I'm beatin you and there will be no Honey moon! Let's go!

*The game starts*

HOME PLAYER=Matthew AWAY PLAYER=Evangeline

*after a time passes..* 

Voice: HOME 6 AWAY 4

Francis:This could be the end of the Match if e

Evangeline Loses. Matthew hits the puck like there was no tomorrow! And OH OHHH what a Bankshot for Matthew! The game is Over and Matthew Wins!

Voice: HOME 7 AWAY 4

Evangeline:Awww...i was so close on having my Honeymoon with Matty...

Matthew:Woohoohoo! I won! Hey...this means...YEEEEEESSSS! I Won against Evangeline's Bet! No Honeymoon for me! I'm free! but i gotta focus on the Tourney.*after a while on the tourney The Last two players standing are Mason and Lily!*

"This is it. I'mma win this! I know i can!" *Lily then Replies* Lily:I'm winning this Mason! There will be NO way you can win!~

HOME PLAYER=Princess Lily AWAY PLAYER=Mason

Voice: HOME 6 AWAY 6

Francis:Both Players are tied can one of em win? Can one of em get the Superstar player title? Can they win Lily replels the Puck sent by Mason and OH OHH THE PUCK WAS ON THE BORDER OF MASON'S PLAYFIELD AND IT DIDNT GO IN! This is so Sick! The game continues on and Mason bankshots the Puck and OHHH OHHH IT WENT IN! GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! Mason is Declared the Superstar! Congratulations Mason! 

Voice:HOME 6 AWAY 7

"Oh,yeah Heh heh. I'm a Superstar!" *Mason is given the Title of a Air Hockey Superstar Player!

"Man this is the best day of my life! I hope the next day will be good as a sunny day!"

*The story continues on the next chapter* (I hope you enjoyed, to be honest i love Air Hockeys especially the ones that has a Voice saying Home 1 Away 2 and stuff)


	12. Electricity Thieves

*Mason Reads mail*

"Bobbin needs help though. something about Restoring Power..." Mason Continues Reading the Mail

"Somethings wrong at the power plant. There's been a power cut! I can't charge my phone. Come and investigate with me-Cleric Bobbin,Order of the White Dragon" "I see...I'll have to bring Back-up for this." Lisa suddenly arrives just in time!

Lisa:My cute Bobbin-Wobbin needs help? We can help my cutie Out! *then Princess Lily arrives* Lily:I don't want you to get hurt Mason let's help him out and you as well my Darling hehe!~

Matthew:Yo Mason! I'm helping that there Nerd out! Let's do this Thing! *The 4 get their equipment and head to the Green Energy Plant and they arrive at the Energy Plant*

Bobbin:Hi There Mason,Matthew and Lily! This cave is a Natural power plant! I can't use my phone without electricity, and i can't message the girl I like (Lisa)an-...Oh um h-hi Lisa!

Lisa:Bobbin!*she hugs Bobbin* I knew you liked me! I knew it all along! *she kisses Bobbin*

Bobbin:YAHOOHOOHOOOO! A girl Finally likes me! *ahem*We have to find out what went wrong and restore the power supply!

*GET READY!*

*Both Greens* *GREAT!* "WHOAA! that nearly hit me!" Bobbin:Wow, look at that lightning. So this is what it's like in here. It looks like the special ore and geothermal heat generate powerful electricity...Damn...Just as i thought...Goblins.

Goblin:HEY! There's that Guy(Mason) who Killed our Goblinboss GET HIM!...Whoa That tingles! My nose sparked!

Bobbin:Huh?! Their Bodies are Charged?! Mason! Do your Power..err thingy NOW!

"I'm on it Bobbin!" *GET READY!* *Both Blues,Both Greens,Yellow,Blue,Red,Green,Blue,Yellow,Both Blues,Both Yellows* *GREAT!*

Goblin:Wanna...steal...more...'letric... *He passes out,defeated* Bobbin:You did it! That's all of them in this area! But why would goblins steal electricity?

1=FOR THEIR OWN DEEDS 2*=TO USE IT AS POWER

"They could be using the electricity to Power up their Weapons. which could explain how they got electricity on their Swords." Lily and the others Agree and Bobbin replies

Bobbin:That explains it. Anyways...I won't allow them to get in my way of my love life! Onward! *Lisa Kisses Bobbin again* Lisa:*lovesighs at Bobbiin's Tough and Motivated Personality* Lisa:So Tough..and cute..I knew it that you love me. My cute Bobbin~

Bobbin:I-i know right? we still got to restore the power.

Goblin:Connect nose to socket with cable and steal 'lectric Hahaha!

Bobbin:What's this guy's talking about?! He'll fry his head!

1*=REMIND 2=COMPLY

"Focus Bobbin Forget about them! Focus on the Mission." Mason Reminded Bobbin about what they have to do

Lily:I agree with you Mason *she hugs Mason* Let's do this and prove that our Power of Love can resolve anything!~

*the 5 of the gang clear the area from Goblins and the Gang proceeds*

Bobbin:That's enough, Goblin! Stop stealing the electricity! *the goblins spot Mason and the gang*

Matthew:Don't mess with us! you'll die by Mason's Hands!

Lily:Give The Electricity back!

Lisa:You better give it back or else...

Goblin:Gob-gob 'lectric! More 'lectric! *they defeat the Goblins in the area,but a Electric Ogre spawns in!*

"I'll get this Guy alone." *Lily looks worried hearing what Mason Just said* Lily:Mason! What are you doing?!

"I know what i'm signed up for!" *GET READY Blinks* *Red,green,Blue,Yellow* *GREAT!* *Both Reds,Both Yellows,Both Greens* *Blue and Yellow,both Reds* *GET READY!* *Blue,Red,Yellow,Red,Both Greens* *Yellow,Blue,Yellow,Both Reds* *GREAT!*

*Mason defeats the electric Ogre Single Handedly!*

Lily:Mason! You did it! We would have been dead if it wasn't for you! *she kisses her Heroic Knight* My hero!~

"The power supply should be back up now." *The gang return home victoriusly*

Bobbin:I Gotta Charge my Phone. And Mason thanks dude. Here's your reward. *He gives Mason a Genocide Axe*

"WOOOHOOOO! I got the Genocide Axe! The goblins would be wishin they wouldn't have messed with us!"

*End of Chapter!*


	13. Mason Impresses the Girls and Fangirls!

*Mason,Lily and Matthew are about to head out to help until...*

Evangeline:Matthew! I finally found you! where do you think you're going?!

"We're Going to an Mission Evangeline. Matthew's coming with us toda-" Mason got Interrupted by Evangeline

Evangeline:B-but...i-i wanna go with My cute and sweet darling Matthew!~ I don't want any danger to hurt him! Please Mason! you gotta let me go with you!

Matthew:It's your choice Mason.

X=DON'T ALLOW O*=ALLOW

"Fine...I'm allowing you t-" Mason allowed Evangeline to go with them but, Evangeline hugs Matthew then lets go of him,tehy head to where Mason first met Singy Reller...

Mr Barrel:You can hear that,Right? That noise! It's just tooo freaking loud!

Lily:I would totally party with Mason. but this isn't the right time to do so.

Matthew:I agree with you Lily.

Evangeline:I know right?! It's too loud!

*The gang arrive at Club salsa* "Whoaaaaaa! It's One helluva of a party here!" Mason looked suprised about how well the club was made

Lily:It is..*lovesigh*i wish we could party.

Matthew:Yep..i agree but we got a job to do.

Evangeline:Aww... *the gang defeats the zombies but Mason grab one,thus interrogating him*

"Surprise..." *The zombie talks to Mason* Zombie:Who are you? *in which Mason Responds

"The stork took me here. Now tell me who's doing all this Party."

Zombie:You mean...Singy...? She's up ahead..geez *Mason knocks the zombie out*

"We got who did this...I can't believe it's Singy Rella...*the gang Proceed through the door*

Singy Rella:Music! Lights! Action! I'm Singy Rella! Hope y'all having a great ti-*She turns around to see the Gang...and she sees Mason Again* Mason! You came Back for me!

X*=CONFUSED O=REPLY

"Huh? Did i actually came back for you?" Mason looks confussed about whats happening Singy Rella:You DID came back for me Mason!

Lily:Mason...Grrrr...

Matthew:Oh Damn Mason...

Evangeline:Mason...think of something you can do!

*Singy Rella takes Mason up to the Stage and the DDR/PIU Machine from before rises up again!*

Singy Rella:Mason you ready? You know the Drill. Dance,Time the steps and Survive!

"Let's do this thing!" *The song is Underground Mozart from DDR:Mario mix the Mods are: DARK(No Stationary Arrows),Beat Mod (stationary Arrows/Playfield moving left and right to the beat of the song) X2 Speed And The difficulty is Super Hard (It could be between Heavy/Challenge) (The font is DDR:Mario Mix. but the Life bar is from PIU:NX2)

*some female knights,clerics and mages see Mason about to play, so did Lily,Matthew and Evangeline!*

Singy Rella:Ready! *the song Plays* It's Party TIME!

Singy Rella:*mason Plays the song good!*WOW GREAT!*Mason Plays the Song Very well!* Singy Rella:GR-GR-GREAAAT! *some girls cheer for Mason!..No! All Girls were Cheering for him!*

Matthew:Duuuude! Mason Plays DDR Very well!

Evangeline:I know! He's so Cool!

Lily:Unbelievable! He's Playing Great!

Singy Rella:Faaantastic!*Mason nearly reaches 200 combos*Good...GOOOD! Keep On goin'! *Mason achieves 200 combos in-game*200 Combos!

*Mason finishes the song With a Full combo and the Crowd goes wild!*Singy Rella:Can i call you a dancin' master? *mason replies with a Yes*

Singy Rella:You're a FANTASTIC DANCER Mason! I'd never seen you play THAT Perfectly!*she kisses Mason because he did a Very good DDR Performance* *Mason got a A Rank(Highest rank in DDR:Mario mix)*

Singy Rella:I want to join your team Mason! I can use my Magic to heal you and your friends at Max Health!

"Okay Rella. Welcome to the Order of the light." Singy Rella:Yay! I can finally spend time with You,Matthew and many more of your friends Mason! Let's adventure out My cute sweetie pie!~

*The next Chapter Involves Mason,Lily,matthew and Singy rella and many more knights Play DDR* (Credits to Nintendo about the DDR Mario mix View during the fanfic.)


	14. Mason's Sacrifice

*Mason's POV*

"The Purr-incess is over there! Get her!" A Hostile Blood lord guy rushes into kidnapping the princess again..knocking me back..and hurt. but i stand up as a portal is over Lily! They'll get her if i don't do something!

*GET READY! Blinks* *Taps L and R* *GET READY!* *red,bue,bue,red,yellow,Red,blue,both reds* *GREAT!*

I push Lily back to safety but i sacrified my life for lily it costed me my own life...and the portal closes..

Matthew:Mason!

Francis:He.

Bobbin:Didn't.

Chuck:Just.

Lodran:Do.

Lisa:THAT!

Matthew:What...just happened?!

*a Love Lullaby from before plays its theme again*

Lily:Mason?! MASON?! MASON?! *she looked around but no dice*

Matthew:He sacrificed his own life...he..he didn't just.

Lily:MASON! Where'd you go,Mason?! *Lily looks around again and there's still no trace of me...*

Bobbin:Damn...Why Mason?

Evangeline:Oh no...Poor Mason..his life being taken away...he saved lily...

Lily:It...can't be...Mason...No... *Lily is on the ground...looking at the ground...she began crying so much...

Lodran(He's the Captain):NOOOOOOOOOO! How?! How could this happen to us?!

Lucas:*he ssuddently broke free being brainwashed after Mason defeating him* Oww...what happened? oh wait a minute! That annoying Blood lord doesn't have control of me anymore...Where is that Brave knight twerp?

Lily:Mason...oh god..no...please..no...*she was still crying a lot*

Lodran:Mason...Damn you were a ffine soldier fighting alongside us...There's no time we gotta head back...we're avenging Mason's death...

*Lily was still crying out for me...*


	15. Mason's Back from the Dead!

*in Mason's Possible Location*

Dark King:Hello Mason..Your life took away didn't it? You sacrificed your own life to save the princess...I'll tell you something Mason...Our former Comrade Yuri betrayed us and sided with you...Matthew "Yuri"Kane (no don't confuse this Matthew kane with Quake 4's matthew kane) You musn't forget Mason...Lily needs you...remember this rookie...you have to...*he dissappears*

*Meanwhile...*

Lily:I have to go back and find him! I can't leave my Cute Mason! I just can't!

Lodran:Princess! Please calm down! We'll get him back!...Damn Blood Lords are at the same dungeon where Mason was! This is Our chance to Avenge him!

Lily:Right. *she grabs her staff*We'll need all backup we can get..we're going to revive Mason

Lucas:Not Yet we need to find Rarehead.

Lodran:In less than 15 minutes The blood lords will conquer his life!

Lucas:I made the mistake of Joining forces with Rarehead 5 years ago.

Lodran:You sure you're not brainwashed Lucas?

Lucas:Would it Matter?! Rarehead needs to Go down Once and for all!

Lily:I'm going with you guys!

Matthew:So am i.

Evangeline:So am i.

Bobbin:So am i.

Lisa:I'm helping My Bobbin-wobbin to avenge Mason.

*they head to the dungeon defeating easily a blood lord minion One by one. Blood to Blood...Dust to dust or so they say.

Lodran:Francis Bobbin Search the area. I don't want any surprises...

*then Mason wakes up, all of his friends were unaware of this...*

Mason:RAREHEAD!/Rarehead!

Rarehead:You should have been my finest agent Mason. it would have been so much simple-*he's shot by Lodran!*

Lodran:RAREHEAD!

Mason:It IS Simple! *Taps RT/R to drag Rarehead* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Lily:Mason! You're alive!*she wasn't noticed by Mason at this time*

Matthew:Save the hellos for later! Mason's got a score to settle with rarehead.

*Mason picks rarehead up*

Mason:You tried to Screw with my life! YOU FAILED!

Rarehead:You don't know ANYTHI- *Mason punches Rarehead*

Mason:You tried to turn me against my own! *punches Rarehead again* You tried to make me Kill my own Captain!

Rarehead:*he smirks at mason*Tried?

*GET READY!*

*Taps L and R alternatively* *GREAT!* Mason's friends didn't believe Mason is back alive...It's most likely Lily's wishes of resurrection.

Rarehead:Is that all you Got Mason? YOU AINT NOTHING!

X*=KILL O=SPARE

Mason:I told you. IT'S OVER! *at OVER! he kills rarehead*

Mason:it's over...haha..i won...*he sits down*

Lily:Mason! you're back!

Matthew:A Love Revival...I never thought it possible...

Lily:You...You Dummy! You wouldn't believe what we had to go through for you Mason! *she walks up to mason, she hugs and kisses him so tight*

"Wha?...Lily..." *she really hugged and Kissed Mason tight.* Lily:If you leave me all alone again..i..i.. I can't hold it anymore Mason! I love you! *she was crying so happily that Mason returned back alive,she then tells what she went through along with Mason's friends...*

Lily:When you were gone we had a horrible time! Matthew had to... and...So then Me and the kingdom...and i had to...Hey! You hearing me Mason?...There's like..still more to tell you.*she dropped tears out of happiness...*

"Lily i...i'm sorry...i love you as well Lily...i won't leave you again...i Promise you..." *Mason hugged Lily back*

*END OF CHAPTER! (I give you Congratulations if you get the revival scene!)


	16. Matthew Becomes the Astral Boy!

*Mason and his friends do a celebration party with barbeque!*

"Man this is gonna be a good party. My friends playing DDR, Lucas playing Air Hockey...oh man i'm so happy about this party!" Mason felt happy that the party started

Lily:Hi Mason! I'm so happy that you're back alive!

Bobbin:Same dude...you look a bit serious...what's gotten into you?

Matthew:What happened?

X*=CONFESS(I saw the Dark king...) O=CONCEAL (Oh. it's nothing...)

*Mason confessses of what he saw during his visions* "i saw the dark king during my visions in the afterlife...He told me that lily needed me back alive..then..he told me to remember that lily wouldn't calm herself down if i remained dead..so i chose Life over me dying forever."

Lily:That's true...I would be going Loco if you stayed dead...*she hugs Mason tight* I won't let go of you ever again Mason...not of what i have witnessed...

Lucas:Oh wow! Matthew is in deep meditation and concetration! Time for the Countdown!

*A beep is heard that Matthew is in deep meditation and Lucas starts the count down for Matthew to become the Astral Boy...But Evangeline Spots Matthew*

Evangeline:Oh Mattheeeeewww!~ *she runs at matthew..only to witness that Matthew has become the astral boy*

Lucas:T Minus in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...*it starts early to avoid any interruptions* WE HAVE LIFTOFF!

*Matthew is seen on the sky,but Evangeline kisses the lifeless Matthew*

Evangeline:Matt? MATT?! MATTHEW?! Wake up! UUURGGHH... *she was so frustrated that Matthew got away*

*4 hours later...*

Lily:What's wrong Evangeline? *she looked concerned about what happened* Where's matthew?

Evangeline:Grrrr...Matthew he..he becccame a stupid spirit and they describe him as an AS. TRAL. BOY! Ugghh...Can't i ever spend at least a day with him?!..Grrrrrrrrr...Matthew...

"I see...Matthews a spirit...He's not dead thats for sure...We all didn't knew that Matthew from the Dark Kingdom he lived in the past that he's the Astral Boy."

*Meanwhile with Matthew...*

Matthew:*he opens his eyes only to see that he's rising*WHOA whats happening to me?! Am i dead?...Hey...It can't be true...am i the astral boy?...How?

*he looks around as Powerful spirit powers come to his body fusioning with his Spirit and Good soul*

Matthew:Wow...I feel Stronger and faster within my body...God..what's happening to me?

*And again...Meanwhile with Evangeline*

Evangeline:I'm not gonna get angry...I've got to take it like a Tough girl...Chill...Relax...Uh-oh!...Can't...keep...it...in...got to...let loose...*she then releases her anger when Matthew ditched her* EEE-YOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! MATTHEW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DITCHED ME JUST TO BECOME A STUPID ASTRAL BOY! WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE DEAD-DEAD-DEAD-DEAD-DEAD!

"Evangeline calm down Please! There's no wrongs of Matthew becoming the Astral bo-" Mason gets his speech cut off by Evangeline's Anger

Evangeline:THERE IS A WRONG WHEN MY LOVE FOR MATTHEW, AND MATTHEW DITCHES ME THERE IS A WRONG WITH IT! THE JERK! UGGGHH... *she storms out to find Matthew's Spirit/Astral boy Spirit...Angrily.*

*Matthew is seen that he enjoyed so much his Spirit body that his spirit Powers also apply when matthew returns to his body*

Matthew:YAHOO HOO-HOOOO! It was fun! Now i'm Matthew! THE ASTRAL-BOOOYYYY! HAHA! Yes! *Matthew returns to his body..he still has his spirit powers..but he's spotted by Evangeline*

Evangeline:MAAAATHHEEEEW! *Matthew turns around*

Matthew:Huh? Evangeline? I..i thought it'd be okay if it..ummm...*she Looks so mad that Matthew ditched her..But Matthew saved himself by teleporting away!*

Evangeline:Not Again! UGHH...*she walks away defeated...*

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	17. Mason is a Phantom Thief Now?

*Evangeline locates Matthew*

Evangeline:MAAAAATHHEEEEW!

Matthew:Huh?! WAAAAAH GET AWAY! *he runs away*

*Meanwhile with Mason and Lodran defeat the Ogre boss..again*

Ogre Boss:I really..really wanted to get married...and you Mason...you're a tough guy i give praise for you...

Lodran:Princess!,he's dangerous! Get away from him!

"You heard the Captain. We gotta go."

Lily:No. He may be violent,but his heart is capable of love. *Mason fell in a shocked face when he heard the word Love and the word Love echoes*

Lodran:B-but Mason does the same! And he is YOUR boyfriend isn't he? You can't just...cheat on him!...*he looks at mason*Mason...are you okay man?

"...Lily...why..." Mason felt Betrayed and cheated by Lily... "So all that Hard work...for nothing..but being cheated by Lily..."

Lodran:Mason...

"What are the odds,Cap?" Mason runs away

Lodran:Oh crotch! Mason's just walked out!

 ***4 Hours later...the same lullaby plays*** (Sorry but i just love them XD)

"When i was Lily's Boyfriend...,my life had a Meaning I have nothing to live for..." *Then a friend of who is a thief whose name is Zorola she arrives to see her Friend depressed*

Zorola:Mason?

*Mason turns around*"Zorola!"

Zorola:What happened to you? you look awful today...

"Lily cheated on me over a goblinboss...i should have known her..."

Zorola:Don't throw your life away...*she hugs Mason*how about we go on a picnic?

"Sure...now you see that i mostly went through hell to save people's lives...Now my life with you has a New Meaning.

Zorola:i do see what you mean..Let's go!..and Welcome to the Phantom Thiefs Mason!

*Mason and Zorola go on a picnic...Meanwhile with Matthew*

Lodran:*he uses his binoculars*There he is...and Zorola's with him...

Lily:Wh-what?! lemme see! *she looks through the binoculars*Mason...i didn't knew you would come down to that drastic measure...

Lodran:All because of you Lily.

Lily:what?! I-I

Lodran:Look...He was YOUR Boyfriend who protected you,saved you,risked his life for you...For what i have seen is that Mason Replaced you with Zorola! You missed way too many chances! until he figures you're doing right things and DOING them rights. He no longer Loves you..

Lily:why mason...you dirty snitcher...You promised to side with me!

Bobbin:and not just that...he filled a lawsuit of Wrongful Termination..now because of that Mason is a Phantom Thief!..Chuck snitched as well and got us punished in the past...Unlike Francis...i had to take it like a man.

Lily:W-Wrongful Termination?! M-Mason wouldn't do such a thing!

Bobbin:Oh he would and did! Anyways this..is what happened about the snitch.

 ***START OF BOBBIN'S FLASHBACK***

Chuck:This does not look good...

Mason:I agree with you Chuck...oh yeah! Cap! Chuck has something to tell you.

Lodran:and that is?

Chuck:Oh yeah! Captain! These two got scared and ran away before

Bobbin:Chuck! You dirty Snitcher! You Promised not to say Anything!

Francis:You Backstabbing Snitcher!

Mason:You had it deserved,Bobbin and Francis.

Lodran:Bobbin and Francis...What am i not surprised? As your punishment, no "I love Pony-wonies" for a whole Month!

Francis:No way! We'll miss the Season Finale! I'll die! I'll become a Zombie!

*Then Bobbin's Girlfriend Arrives in her Attempt to Defend Bobbin*

Lisa:Wait Captain Lodran! Stop this please! My cute Bobbin-wobbin shouldn't deserve such a Punishment! please let him go!

Lodran:Pardon my lady but Bobbin's and Francis's Cowardices shouldn't go unpunished. Right Mason?

X*=AGREE WITH THE CAPTAIN O=DISAGREE

Mason:(This Better be the right call...I've just sent Bobbin and Francis to their punishments.)You're right Lodran. they should suffer the consequences.

Bobbin,Francis and Lisa: MASON NO!

Mason:I'm sorry Lisa. but they deserve it. Out you guys go!

Lodran and Mason:Bobbin Francis and Lisa! You're punished! Out you go! *they knock them into their rooms*

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Lily:So Mason's Personality took drastic measures...this could explain why he filled a lawsuit of Wrongful Termination against me...

Francis:And he won the lawsuit.

Lily:No...this can't be!

Bobbin:Lily! for Terminating and Cheating on Mason's feelings is unforgivable!

Bobbin,Francis,Chuck and Lodran:Out you go!

*Bobbin,Francis,Chuck and Lodran knock Lily to her room*

Lily:Help me Mason...i need you back...

*Meanwhile After a few hours of Evangeline chasing matthew,she stops and so does Matthew.*

Matthew:This is what happened...I was in deep Meditation and i became a spirit rising above the ground. i wasn't dead though...then some spirit powers came and fusioned with my body...they called me as their Astral boy.

Evangeline:That could Explain the teleportation you did...i didn't knew about this...Matthew i'm so sorry...can you forgive me?

Matthew:Sure. why not? *he kisses Evangeline*

Evangeline:*she kisses Matthew Back*

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	18. First Sortie of the Phantom Thieves!

Zorola:Mason...Look who's coming over here. *mason turns around*

"Huh? let me see...oh it's lily..what is it now?" Lily had tears on her eyes... Lily:Is that you? Please! you'e got to tell me it's really you!

X*=SUSPICIOUS O=STILL ME

"Is that why you still like the goblin boss? he's a thinker!" Lily witnessed Mason getting a bit angry at her

Lily:M-Mason! i don't!

Zorola:Silence! You've caused way too much damages to Mason here. He's a Phantom thief now...he told us everything he went through most of it was at me.

Lily:You Know?!

Zorola:Yeah i do know! Mason told me everything you did to him.

Lily:Mason...why?

X*=PERSISTENT O=CALM DOWN

"I heard you saying that he was capable of love! You also heard that Lodran said that i did the same!"

Lily:Christ Mason, i was just talking to him! Oh my god this is not the time!

Zorola:It IS the time you just don't want to admit it!

X=CALM DOWN O*=DEMANDING

"You and the Goblinboss are DONE! get it?

Lily:Okay Okay! i get it!

Zorola:You did it Mason! Nobody should cheat on you!

X=INSULTING O*=CALM DOWN

" Lily...can you PLEASE Just calm down?! Just let me think okay?...damn...Zorola..if you see anything weird happening..you know what to do." Mason walks away..hoping that Forgiving Lily was the right thing to do.

Zorola:I see...you're lucky that Mason decided to forgive you Lily...Mason and I are headed to Dolsky Resort.

Lily:He is?

Zorola:Yes. Mason didn't go there since he killed rarehead...How about it Lily? this could be your chance!

Lily:if it means for me to Redeem Myself then i'll do it.

"We're off at Dolsky Resort Everyone...Lily i got you a better Staff for you to use."

Lily:Huh? and where is it?

"There."*he points at a very good staff* Lily:It's a Miracle! it's...like a Christmas Miracle!

Zorola:How did you get that? Happy cards? Lucky Drops? How?

"Just some Luck Zorola. you never know what you get." Mason Chuckled by the luck he had today

*Mason,Lily,Zorola and Lucas arrive at Dolsky Resort*

Dolsky:Just look at all these mushrooms! This used to be a beautiful resort...

Lily:Oh my god..that was awful.

Dolsky:I know right? Bu- hey...isn't that Mason the Brave knight?

Lily:You mean MY true Boyfriend?

Dolsky:OOOOOHHHHH OH MASON! YOU PLAYER! *mason blushed a lot by the compliments* *ahem* But the tourists have been driven away and those Drake Gang thugs are having their of the place!

*Mason wears his helmet* "Not on my watch."

Lily:You ready Mason?*she hugs mason*

"I'm ready."

Zorola:So am i

Lucas:I ain't got time to babysit y'all nerds...Naw i'm kidding i'm ready!

Zorola:Since when Lucas is Rowdy? i love Rowdy Guys.

"He's a Rowdy guy the first time he joined us.

Lucas:Yep. it's true!

Dolsky:Cleaners! Get rid of the Drake Gang ASAP!

"Okay Dolsky. we'll get rid of em!"

Goblin:This is Drake land! Gob! Don't mess with our caterpillar Mushrooms! *A goblin does a spinning blade unawarely that he attacked his own teammates..The Idiot...*

Lily:Haha! That goblin hit his own teammates!

"We gotta defeat em anyways." *Mason and the gang batte the goblins*

Dolsky:Caterpillar mushrooms explode if they're hit...don't worry they're not filled with Dynamites.

*they clear the area*

Dolsky:Hmph! Those savage thieves... *he unawarely insulted The phantom thieves*

Mason and Zorola:HEY!

Dolsky:Oh sorry...i didn't knew it offends you..*ahem* Onward we Go,cleaners! Show them who this land belongs to!

*they proceed*

Dolsky:The stench of goblins! How i detest that odor! *Mason and the gang agree to Dolsky* Exterminate the goblins in this place and i'll give you guys a Special Reward!

"In that Case...Shall we?"

Lucas:ATTTAAAAAACK!

Lily:Let's have a go at it!

Zorola:After you.

*they keep fighting the goblins*

Goblin:Meddling humans! i'll skin you 4 alive!

*They easily overpower the goblins*

Dolsky:Well that was fast! The gobin stench has disappeared more faster!

*the gang proceed into the final door*

Goblin:We're gonna sell the mushrooms and get rich!This is like Las Vegas! I'll have me lotsa shinies!

V8 Kline:Don't mess with the Drake Gang leadership!

*the gang defeated the Drake gang on the area*

"WHOAAA...The Horror..." *Mason feels wiped out..in a Mario sunshine style..but Lily Manages to wake him up!*

Lily:You feel better now?

"I think so."

Dolsky:Finally..the goblins are gone from this land Here's a gift to thank you for all your hard work. Take it. *Mason and the gang share evenly the rewards..but a girl named Margaret dreamed about mason* Now who in sam hill is this?

Margaret:Hehe~ Sorry i came here to find a Brave knight whose name is Mason..did you see him?

Dolsky:Yes i did. he's over by the Exit.

Margaret:Thank you ! Mason! Here i come!~

*Meanwhile and the Phantom thieves celebrate ffor their Successful first sortie*

Lucas:YEAH WE DID IT! WOO! *he drinks his coca-cola*

Zorola:I never thought we actually Succeed!

"Lily you Truly redeemed yourself..i give you congratulation for that."

Lily:R-Really?! *she hugs Mason tight* "But of course i do!"

Lily:Thank you mason...Thank you so much!

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	19. The Betrayer

Mason recieved a Phonecall "Yes what?" He then realized somebody had betrayed the kingdom and the phantom thieves "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I will burn him alive! I will feed him their own guts!" Then Lily looks at Mason and then says "What's going on Darling?"

But then Mason Replies "Gentlemen! This meeting is over!" He storms out angrily then Lucas says "What?! That arrogant bastard!" While Matt asks Lucas about the situation. "What do we do now?"

While Lucas Replies "Let me see what is going on with Mason. I'll let you know if there's any updates." Lucas leaves the Meeting Room meanwhile a friend of Matt whose name is Josh decides to help Mason. But Josh's Girlfriend Jenny follows the two without being seen. "I don't want to lose Josh!" She decides to go after Josh.

*Meanwhile with Mason and Josh*

Josh tries to calm Mason "Mason! Be Calm! Be Calm!" But Mason is angry and says "To hell with being calm! TOMMY! Овде сам за тебе копиле. Отвори!(I'm here for you. bastard! Open the door!)" Mason attempts to kick down the door violently and he succeeds in kicking down the door. "Come out Tommy! Put your goddamn hands up and don't try to do anything!" Tommy walks up to Mason surrendering himself and Tommy says "Don't Kill me, Mason! Don't do it!" Mason has his Gun pointed at Tommy's head but tells Josh to keep his eyes open if anyone attempts to interfere. "I'm on it."

(shaking)R1=Kill him

O*=Let him live

"I'm a Knight too." Then Mason Knocks out Tommy and says "But i'm no killer."Mason drags the body back to the kingdom but Lily and Jenny arrive. "Josh?" Josh then turns around "Jenny? What are you doing here?" Jenny starts hugging Josh "Josh! Oh god, please come home. I missed you! I don't want you to get hurt!" Josh hugs Jenny "But Jenny, It's my fate to do my job here." But Jenny still is more persistent with Josh. "Well, i don't care! You'll just get more hurt!" But Josh asks Mason "Mason, what do we do with Jenny?"

X=RESTRAIN HER

O*=KNOCK HER OUT

"We knock her out." Josh agreed to the Idea. "That's what i was thinking." But Jenny didn't like it one bit. "Mason! You wouldn't!" but then Josh knocks Jenny out! "No but i would!" Josh and Mason exit the building to prevent to arousing suspicions. But Margaret finally sees Mason "Hi Mason!"

"Damn...Margaret...she found me i'll spending the rest of the days rotting...and i'll never find out what really happened.* *GET READY! Blinks* No...it's not gonna happen like that.

*red,green,blue,yellow* *OK!* *Both Reds,Both Yellows,Both Greens* *Blue and Yellow,both Reds* *GOOD!* *GET READY! Blinks*

*Blue,Red,Yellow,Red,Both Greens* *Yellow,Blue,Yellow,Both Reds* *EXCELLENT!* *GET READY! Blinks*

*Blue,Yellow,Both Reds* *Yellow,Yellow Both Reds* *EXCELLENT!* *GET READY! Blinks*

*Red,Green,Yellow,Blue,Both Reds* *EXCELLENT!* *Mason is seen on the traintracks but backflips ontop of the train!* "Did you see what Mason just did?! Holy crap that was crazy!" And Margaret says "I need to find him, and this time he won't get away."

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	20. Search for the Princess!

**Search for the Princess**

 **Cpl. Miller**

 **Outskirts of the Light Kingdom Castle.**

 **1330 Hrs**

* * *

*The King angrily throws his staff on the ground angry at the Knights...even Miller*

King:You stupid idiots! You all were responsible! My princess! My beautiful Princess! *Miller could decide if to throw a rock at the king to knock him out or stand his ground...*

R1=KNOCK OUT

O*=STAND YOUR GROUND

Miller:No. I aint goin agressive on him. But i sure hope it's uncalled for him to call us Idiots. Don't you agree Mason? *Mason Nods as he,Miller and the others are being briefed...*

Lodran:Order of the White Dragon,Move out! And Miller...I hope you're ready.

*Miller Packs up his recommended weapons for the mission*

Lodran:The hell you gonna do with that equipment?

Miller:You never know...

*It's equipment it had: A Pack of Medikits,Satchel Charges,A Powerful Sword,And some Ammo*

Mason:Let's take these Goblins out!

Matthew:Kill em all,Miller!

*Everybody attacks the Goblins as they proceed further and further through the Jungle/Forest*

Lodran:Woo! That guy doesn't know what hit em!

*Miller Keeps on defeating Goblins*

Mason:Way to go,Miller!

*And even More!*

Matthew:YEAH Miller! GET SOME!

*they Clear the area*

Miller:Check left.

Mason:Check Right.

Miller and Mason:Clear.

Matthew:Eyes Peeled...I have a bad feeling about this...

Lodran:The princes doesn't seem to be here...Keep moving.

*They Encounter Bobbin and Lisa*

Lodran:Ah. It's you two again.

Lisa:Yep. We've heard you're looking for the princess.

Bobbin:She even wants to join up with you.

Miller:And what about you,Bobbin?

Bobbin:Miller. I'm always gonna join up with you guys.

Miller:Then it's settled...We've got a few more ways to go now.

Lodran:We've come a long way now...Where could she be?

Goblin:You lot! Attack now!

Mason:Ambush!

*Mason and the team try to Eliminate the Hostile Ambush,But Miller has something in his mind*

Lodran:What the hell is Miller doing?!

*Miller reveals a Gatling gun*

Miller:Ha-ha! It's like breaking into my girlfriend's Liquor cabinet! *Then he Open fires at the Goblins*

Lodran:That's it Miller, Keep shootin' at em a bit!

Mason:Way to go,Miller!

*Miller clears the final Area*

Miller:We're in the Clear. Lily is not here after all.

Mason:Guys,I found some info of where could Lily be. She's at the Necro Research Facility.

Matthew:Let's head back Home. We gotta take a re...

Lodran:What's wrong,Matt?

Matthew:It's evangeline..she's at it again.

*Evangeline turns around and sees Matthew*

Evangeline:Where the hell were you Matthew?! I had to ask every Knight if they knew where you were!

Matthew:You...did?

Evangeline:I did! I got so worried waiting for you at home!

Matthew:I see...

Mason:Um Matt? We've got Lily's possible Location.

Matthew:(To Evangeline)Sorry Baby. But I got a mission to do.

Evangeline:Oh...I see.

*The team walk away all the way back to the light Kingdom*

Lodran:Mason. This is it. If you successfully rescue Lily. We can go eat Barbecue.

Mason:I'll do what's necessary Cap.

*TO BE CONTINUED(In the next Chapter)*


	21. Rarehead Net

**Rarehead. Net**

 **Mason**

 **Necro Research Facility**

 **1500 Hrs**

* * *

Rarehead(On Comms):Huh? Oh it's Mason. Welcome! Did you come here to purchase some Zombies, perchance?

Mason:You are out of your mind,you damn Quack! Surrender now and return the Princess!

Rarehead:What? No way,Mason. I need her for my research.

*Mason Defeats all hostiles blocking his way easily with his Red Dragon Lance*

Rarehead:Her enourmous magic reserves will power my research indefinitely! She's like a battery! No. Not a Double-A battery. She's my own princess battery. Way better than Double-A's!

Mason:You sick bastard...I'mma stop you!

*Mason Starts Killing the Bodyguards and Everything that blocks his Progress*

Mason:This is for Lily.

*Mason Quickly Kills all Modified Hostiles*

Rarehead:C-O-M-B-I-N-E What do you think? This goes beyond science...It's super science! My combined form has no weaknesses whatsoever! Lookee here Mason, Are you gonna buy my wares or not?

Mason:I'll say it and i'll say it again. No.

Rarehead:Then Die!

*OOOOOO*

*GET READY!*

*A battle Ensues Between Mason and Rarehead*

*Blue,Red,Yellow,Yellow,Red,Blue,Yellow,red,Blue* *GREAT!*

Rarehead:Graaah...Just die already,Mason!

*GET READY!*

*Red,Blue,yellow,green,green,yellow,blue,red,yellow,red* *GREAT!*

Mason:It's Over Rarehead! IT'S OVER! I'mma stop you, you sick bastard!

Rarehead:This can't be...How could i be defeated by a worthless knight?!

*Then the Battery dies*

Rarehead:Th-the battery...The battery's dead...

*Then it Explodes,killing Rarehead*

Mason:Do me a favor Rarehead...Stay dead!

*Then another Explosion happens*

Lodran:Hey! Well done, Mason! You really did it this time!

*Princess Lily comes out from hiding and sees Mason*

Lily:Mason? *She runs at Mason* Oh Mason! My Adorable and cute Knight in dented armor!

Mason:Oh! It's the princess! Are you hurt at all,My lady?

Lily:No. I'm fine. He nearly plugged me into that machine. But as you can see. I'm unharmed. All thanks to you Mason! Thank you so Much,My Darling Mason! At last,I got to see you again!

Mason:No Problem.

*But Lily realized how far Mason went through to save her life, she dropped a tear*

Lily:...Mason i...

Mason:Hm? What's wrong?

Lily:N-nothing...I-it's nothing...

Mason:Are you okay?

Lily:I...WAAAAAAAAAAH You risked your life to save me! *She quickly hugs Mason,she was crying happily...* H-how come you're not afraid to actually come and save me?

X*=RESPOND

O=NO TIME

Mason:It's what i have to do...To come to this i can save you. *Mason hugs Lily back*

Lily:Thank you Mason...thank you so much...

Lodran:We've better get out of here. It's too dangerous.

Mason:You're right Cap. We gotta go.

*Mason,Lily and Lodran escape the Facility*

Matthew:Hey Look! Mason saved Lily! YEEEEHAAAA!

*Everybody in the Kingdom was cheering for Mason!*

Bobbin:You did it,Mason!

Francis:You gave Rarehead a what for!

Chuck:Well done,Mason!

Lily.I love you Mason...*she kisses Mason on his cheeks*

Mason:N-no Problem.

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	22. Bad Moon

**Bad Moon**

 **Light Kingdom Bootcamp**

 **Pvt Nichols**

 **Mason's Squad**

 **1900 Hours**

* * *

*Nichols is seen in a Bootcamp with his other 3 Squadmates: Mason,Lucas and Miller*

Miller:Yo Mason, Who's this rook?

Mason:Nichols. His name is Nichols.

Lucas:Hey You there! You're Nichols right? Come and get your weapon. Francis says he will give you 10000 Happy stars if you get 4 Helmets in a row!

*Nichols approaches and picks up his weapon*

Lucas:There you go Nicky. You hit 4 in a row, you get 10000 Happy stars

*Francis Hits a Helmet*

Francis:Bang! Y'see that Nichols? I coulda hit a goblin from 30 Yards. They don't stand a chance against us!

*Then Nichols speaks for the first time*

Nichols:Psshh...Yeah, You're something else,Frank.

Francis:Hey! You think you can hit those helmets from here?

*Nichols approaches Francis's Position*

Francis:Give it a try!

*Nichols hits 4 helmets in a row*

Francis:There goes my 10000 happy stars.

Matthew:Not bad for a Private.

Miller:Everybody Pipe Down, Mason's coming here.

Mason:Listen up, we've gotten intel that the Dark Kingdom and the goblins have POWs. We couldn't ID the POWs but we'll have lend em a hand. Understood?

Everybody:Yes sir!

Mason:Move out! Nichols,get on that helicopter And Somebody turn off that damn radio that ain't no fighting music!

Gersh(I decided to include him,poor guy):(In Nichols's Head in Nichols's view it turns yellow everytime he speaks)You've done it. Now you need to help your friends as much as possible Hurry! They're getting nearer!

Nichols:...

Miller:Somethings wrong with the Rookie here.

Matthew:Hey Nick! You okay?

Nichols:...Yes. I'm fine.

Matthew:I hope you're right, Nichols.

Gersh:(To Nichols)Drifting in and out of existence, appearing and disappearing in a blink of an eye...Nichols...This has to end...

Nichols:I've heard voices in my head..and this...voice is the only one it impacts me...

Miller:The hell you talking about,Nichols?

Matthew:Something is happening to Nichols...Turns out this Private...is not a simple Private.

Miller:I agree with you Yuri.

*Then the Helicopter is hit*

Pilot:Jesus! We're getting shot to death! Get ready!

Miller:Move it! Move it! Move it!

*Nichols in a slow-mo he barely escapes the helicopter*

Nichols:Gersh...*The Helicopter explodes but Nichols is Shellshocked*

Locke:Get Nichols to Cover! *Gives The M16 Assault-Rifle that Nichols dropped in the blast* Take this and take cover!

Miller:(To Nichols)Hold on buddy,we gotcha Covered!

*Nichols takes cover and fires at the Dark Kingdom Riflemen*

Mason:Frag out!*He throws a Grenade and kills several Dark Kingdom MG gunners*

Miller:Hey Nichols! Shoot man Shoot!

*Nichols Keeps firing at the riflemen,then it all goes slow-mo*

King:Night Mission?

Nichols:Night Mission. My squad helicopter took some heavy AA fire and we had no choice but to jump out.

King:Were you wounded?

Nichols:So far as i Know i wasn't...I sure hope this lasts a good time.

*Then it's back to normal*

Nichols:Miller! Get a Rocket Strike on that MG nest!

Mason:Get some rockets on that Fortress!

*Mason Calls in the Rockets*

King:Confirmed.

King:45 seconds.

*The Rockets hit the MG Nest* King:Target Hit! *A few seconds pass as the Rocket strike is available* HE Barrage Available.

Mason:Get moving on that Stronghold!

*Nichols Provides covering fire for his team*

Miller:At it, Nichols! You're experiencing more and more!

Gersh:(To Nichols)Impossible things, seen only in a fleeting moment...

*Nichols Hacks the 1st door open*

Gersh:Three more Nichols! NO! STOP IT!

Nichols:(To Gersh)What's wrong G? is everything okay?

*There was no response from Gersh right now*

Nichols:Damn...I'll have to find a way to communicate with Gersh...

*Nichols keeps providing covering fire for his squad*

Nichols:Eat this!

Gersh:(To Nichols)The Portal gate is opening. Destroy it!

Nichols:Portal...? *Spots a hostile truck trying to escape* *Nichols fires at the Driver and the Truck Crashes...it suddently gives Nichols Noises about Kassimir Mechanisms in Nichols's Head.*

Voice:Kassimir Mechanism activation in progress...Error. No Power detected.

*Nichols walks over to his squadmates but he blacks out*

*Then Nichols wakes up and he sees that he's dragged*

Miller:Gettin' real tired of draggin' your sorry-butt around, Nichols. Come on let's go!

*Nichols sees the POWs in another Helicopter*

Mason:This is mission was a success after all...How did we do?

Lucas:All POWs are alive. Thanks to Nichols's Covering fire we got all of them.

Nichols:It reminds me of St Lo for a moment...

Miller:It does?

Nichols:Yep. I even won against Leroy in a bet of helmets. Guy didn't even pay me my 5 bucks.


End file.
